


Like A Thief In The Night

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A stolen kiss.





	Like A Thief In The Night

If anyone were to ask you later, after the fact, you'd deny it. But when you'd looked at him, all six foot two of him, awkward and clumsy and scarred and scared and hurting and _beautiful_ all the same, it was only natural. You'd already thwarted him, hit the self-destruct button, strapped on your jetpack... and he'd blinked up at you, eyes wide and mouth half-open in a way that somehow tugged at your heartstrings anyway. In that moment, you'd fallen in love all over again. In that moment, you'd kissed him. In that moment, he'd flinched.

You'll deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous angstfic, why not. I didn't mean to write this, or for it to turn out this painful, but it happened anyway because the story took on a life of its own.


End file.
